


The Time Hanschen Forgets Where All His Friends Live

by Spyloaf



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Also Hanschen is an actor/dancer/singer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ernst is tol but awkward, Ernst loves Hanschen but he knows what's good for him, F/F, Hanschen cares but he's shady as fuck, Hanschen is smol, He's been keeping secrets but he just wants to make Ernst feel safe, I'll probably write more stuff based in this universe idk, M/M, The Rilow Siblings, also Hanschen loves cats he has 2, based off a mix of both the looks of the DWSA actors and the OC actors, basically a Broadway guy, haschen has many nicknames, hes a good guy, im trash, like Hanschen is based off Andy but Moritz is based of John Gallagher Jr., melchior likes seeing Hanschen suffer but he cares for him, oh there is texting but it's not central, so gay very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyloaf/pseuds/Spyloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen was moving in with Ernst finally! They had been dating for a year, but hadn't told anyone about the relationship due to complications with Ernst's parents. But, now that those complications were nonexistent they were able to move in together. </p><p>One problem Ernst lives in the same building as Hanschen's two best friends and two younger sisters that don't know about the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Hanschen Forgets Where All His Friends Live

**Author's Note:**

> Character text name guide for later on in the story it's not central though.
> 
> Kitten- Hanschen   
> Cinnabon- Ernst  
> FairyQueen- Wendla  
> BlueWind- Ilse  
> Milky- Melchior  
> SleepyHead- Moritz  
> Teabags- Thea  
> Mother-Rilow- Melitta  
> Otto-Mobile- Otto  
> Gayorg- Georg  
> Hot-Wheels- Anna  
> MarMar- Martha

Hanschen was a nervous wreck, he was finally moving in with Ernst. Of course no one knew about the two's relationship, since Ernst wanted to keep it on the down low till he came out. Hanschen was hesitant to agree to dating someone who wasn't out yet, but he loved Ernst so much that he couldn't say no. It may have been cliche but that didn't matter to him as long as he was with Ernst.

Ernst couldn't go to his parents yesterday like he had initially planned due to a huge thunderstorm. But, he was able to today! He'd finally get to hold hands and kiss Hanschen in public without having to worry about someone finding out. Luckily, everything went well at his parents and he was able to quickly rush home in time for Hanschen's arrival. 

Hanschen didn't realize that the apartment complex Ernst was living in was the same as his two best friends and sisters. He was going to be dead by the end of the day. Luckily, Ernst got back to the apartment as soon as Hanschen got there. Thus, being able to help bring in his boxes. He didn't bring to much only his clothes, his two cats plus their things, and -as cheesy as it sounds- some personal belongings including things from his childhood.

As much as Hanschen hates to admit underneath his hard exterior he's big softie. Still doesn't change the fact that most of the time he's an asshole though. 

The two boys were quickly able to move all his belongings without anyone that he knew noticing. As soon as they began to unpack there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ernst happily volunteered getting up from his spot on the couch. Hanschen quickly went from sitting in the middle of the living room to down the hall in the bedroom, before Ernst was able to open the door.

"Hey Ernst! I was wondering if I could borrow some lemon juice? I ran out and I don't have the time to go to the store at the moment." Shit it was Wendla, his best friend. Whom he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about his relationship with Ernst, let alone him moving in with the boy. 

"Yea! Come on in I'll get it for you!" At that Hanschen slammed the bedroom door closed.

"Wait is anyone here? I don't want to be interrupting anything." She was on to him. 

"Yea there is but your not interrupting anything. I was just helping him unpack, he's moving in!" Ernst replied happily. This wasn't going to end well for Hanschen.

"Wait back up a second, who's moving in and what exactly is your relationship with them?" Hanschen was going to die for sure.

"Oh! My boyfrie-"

"Oh my god! Athena is that you? It is! Wait a second." Oh no she recognized his cat. At that he heard heavy footsteps getting closer to the door of the bedroom.

"HANSCHEN RILOW! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Wendla screamed swinging open the door.

"It's nice to see you too, Wendla." Hanschen dead panned from his spot behind the desk.

"Explain," She commanded. Wendla was terrifying if you crossed her. Luckily, this is the first time Hanschen had ever done anything to upset her.

"Well, you see I'm dating Ernst and I just moved in with him. It's quite simple really." He tried to avoid the topic of him keeping the secret for a year now.

"Do your sisters know? How long have you too been dating? And why on earth did you keep it from me?" Hanschen's eyes grew wide. There was no way he was going to avoid this.

"No they don't I was planning on telling them after I unpacked. We've been dating for just over a year now. I have a good reason why I didn't tell you guys so please don't get mad." He was trying to civilize with her.

"Hanschen, you didn't tell me you knew Wendla!" Ernst interrupted.

"I didn't think you knew her. After, all everytime I came over here was when I dropped you off. And I was either to tired, or to happy from pervious events to pay attention that this was also my two closest friends and my sisters apartment complex as well." He felt completely and utterly stupid confessing that. 

"Stop avoiding my question." Wendla frowned crossing her arms.

"Fine. I kept from you all because Ernst wanted to keep it on the down low till he came out. There happy?" He wasn't exactly proud of that last bit.

"You realize that your sisters are going to hang you for keeping this from them, right?" Wendla had a very valid point that he was already aware of.

"Yes, yes I am," he said looking to the floor.

"Wait Hansi, I don't think you've ever mentioned the names of your sisters. Who are they?" Hanschen knew that he had told him, but he probably just forgot or didn't put two and two together.

"I know for a fact that I've mentioned their names, Ernst." He shot a disapproving glare at his boyfriend. "Their names are Thea and Melitta. I'm know for a fact that they live down the hall from you." Hanschen took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah I do remember you saying that now that you mention it! I guess I just didn't put the two together." The taller boy gave him a weak smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're going to have to tell them soon. Oh and don't think you're going to go without telling Melchi." Wendla said acting as if she were his mother.

"I know, I know." This was supposed to be a good day for him but it really wasn't turning out that great. "I'll tell them after dinner." 

"You better," Wendla said walking off with the lemon juice.

Dinner felt like it only lasted two seconds, even with Hanschen's attempts at eating as slow as possible. He began to stare down at his empty plate contemplating whether to just show up at their doorsteps, or having Wendla invite them over so he only had to explain it once.

"Hey, if it helps we have a group chat with the whole floor on it since we're all pretty good friends. I could add you and you could do it over text." Ernst suggested. That wasn't a bad idea if it wasn't for the fact that they already had his number in their phones.

"It could work if they didn't already have my phone number." Hanschen dead panned. 

"Oh no! We use an app! You know that texting app I made you get that we ended up never using? We use that, you could change your username and then they wouldn't know who you were straight away."  
This was turning out to be a good plan.

"Sure why not! I was bound to get added sooner or later." Hanschen said pecking a kiss on Ernst's cheek before picking up his phone.

\--------

Floor A aka the best floor  
Members

Cinnabon  
Milky  
Sleepyhead  
FairyQueen  
BlueWind  
Otto-Mobile  
Gayorg  
Teabags  
Mother-Rilow  
Hot-Wheels  
MarMar

\----

There were quite a few people he had never even heard of. He could tell who was who by a few names. Why would his baby sister make her name 'Mother-Rilow'? I mean she was the most rational and level-headed of the three siblings, but his point still stands. However he did find it cute how Ernst named himself 'Cinnabon' after his favorite brand of cinnamon rolls aka Ernst's favorite food.  
\------

Cinnabon: Hey guys I just wanted to say I kind of have a boyfriend and he kind of moved in with me today....  
FairyQueen: Congrats!  
BlueWind: Good for you!!  
Sleepyhead: ooh who is he?? I'm guessing you finally came out to your parents then  
Teabags: I want all the details! How you guys met, how long you've been dating, and of course you must send a picture!  
Mother-Rilow: Thea you're getting ahead of yourself  
Teabags: whatever I still demand to see a picture though and to meet him.   
Milky: Congrats! It's about time you put yourself out there!  
Gayorg: seriously who is he though??? Otto's phone is dead but he wants to know too  
Hot-Wheels: answer our questions Ernst or I'm coming to your apartment whether you like it or not!  
MarMar: Congrats!! :))) I'm happy for you!  
\-------  
It was endearing to see how much they cared for Ernst. To bad he was going to have to ruin the moment by his petty drama. Also, he was now scared to come into the chat now because of his sister's, how does he say this, extreme interest in Ernst's love life.  
\-----------

Cinnabon: Aaawwww thanks you guys! I'll add him to the chat now, so you guys can meet him!  
Teabags: he better be good to you and not be a dick. If he is than I'm coming after him!  
\-----------  
Just great Thea was going to kill him for being with Ernst. Just great! I mean it's not like he wanted to be happy and alive with his boyfriend.  
\----------  
Cinnabon: Thea please no killing anyone  
Teabags: I'm not promising anything  
Cinnabon added Kitten  
\----------  
Here goes nothing.  
\---------  
Milky: why the fuck is your name Kitten?  
Kitten: why is your name Milky?  
Milky: because it sounds like my name.  
Teabags: he probably has some weird kink or something  
Mother-Rilow: THEA RILOW YOU APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY  
Teabags: F I N E I'm sorry whatever your name is  
Kitten: it's ok honestly what do I expect anymore  
Milky: w t f you talk like you know her or something  
Teabags: do I know you???  
BlueWind: great drama my second love  
FairyQueen: who's your first then?  
BlueWind: you of course ;)  
SleepyHead: your so fake Ilse  
BlueWind: you are too Moritz  
\---------  
So, these were the acclaimed Moritz and Ilse. It's about damn time he met his two best friend's lovers.  
\---------  
Kitten: wow I'm already being attacked how lovely  
Teabags: fuck you. Ernst you need a better boyfriend I don't like this one. Can you get a refund?  
Mother-Rilow: very funny Thea -.-  
Cinnabon: no I love him I'm not taking him back  
Kitten: <3333  
Cinnabon: <3333  
Milky: answer my fucking question   
Kitten: F I N E I just really like cats plus Ernst calls me that sometimes...  
Milky: oH tmi  
Kitten: wtf why do you just assume everything i say is dirty  
Milky: 1) this is my first time meeting you 2) most people would  
Mother-Rilow: I didn't think it was used in a sexual manner. Lots of couples give each other pet names  
Milky: but kitten that just weird  
Kitten: fuck off  
Milky: not my fault my username sounds like a weird ass kink name   
Kitten: I came here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now  
Teabags: take him back, Ernst!! He's a dick who doesn't deserve a sweetie like you  
Cinnabon: Thea :(((( I love him though  
Teabags: I loathe him tho! I never want to talk to him again or see his face ever!!!  
Kitten: I feel betrayed and offended at the same time  
Teabags: I don't know you dipshit  
Kitten: yes you do Thea  
Teabags: how do you know my name  
Kitten: i dont know maybe because people have said it in the chat   
Teabags: fuck you come over here and fight m e  
Mother-Rilow: Thea no  
Teabags: Thea yes  
Mother-Rilow: what would Hanschen say if he saw you challenging your friends bf to fight you?  
Mother-Rilow: wait don't answer that  
Kitten: I feel highly offended right now  
Mother-Rilow: I didn't say anything about you?? I am trying to help you  
Kitten: and I thank you for that. But, honestly Thea if you think I'm scared of you then your wrong  
FairyQueen: fucking liar  
Kitten: I   
Teabags: w t f  
Mother-Rilow: huh?  
Kitten: ssssshhhhhhhhhh stop trying to expose me Wendla   
FairyQueen: wait a sec  
FairyQueen: 3  
FairyQueen: 2  
FairyQueen: 1  
Teabags: WWAIT A SECOND  
Kitten: Wendla I hate you  
FairyQueen: you love me  
\-----------  
Hanschen began to run as quickly to the bedroom as he could, remembering to lock the door this time. It was for both his and Ernst best interest if he hid from his terrifying sisters.  
\-----------  
Mother-Rilow: am I missing something????  
FairyQueen: re-read what just happened Meli  
Kitten: I hate you if I die in the next 20 minutes it's your fault  
Milky: this is fucking hilarious   
Kitten: fuck off Gabor  
Milky: :) is it really like me to just stop making fun of you and enjoying your suffering  
Kitten: I hate you so much  
FairyQueen: the fact that Melchi doesn't give a shit about knowing who you are is the best part  
Milky: Oh I do trust me but it's so much fun to see him suffer sometimes   
Kitten: wow I like seeing you suffer too  
SleepyHead: how do you guys know each other? Am I missing something?  
FairyQueen: Moritz wait a second  
Mother-Rilow: HANSCHEN RILOW YOU ARE DEAD MEAT  
Kitten: I already knew that dear sister  
Mother-Rilow: DON'T THINK THAT I'M NOT ON MY WAY TO YOUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW  
Teabags: WE ARE COMING TO KILL Y O U  
SleepyHead: oh so it's their older brother and Melchi and Wendla's friend  
FairyQueen: ding ding ding  
BlueWind: why haven't I met him yet anyway you two are like best friends   
FairyQueen: he's a very busy person plus he used to live all the way across town  
BlueWind: oh  
SleepyHead: we should all go over to their apartment to meet him now if that's ok?  
Cinnabon: it's fine with me!  
Kitten: WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY  
Cinnabon: this is your mistake Hanschen you could of told them a month ago when we started planning this  
Kitten: but I was respecting your wished by not telling anyone :(((  
Cinnabon: I expected you to know that you could tell people  
Kitten: THEY A R E H ERE  
Milky: me and Moritz are on our way I got to see this  
Gayorg: Same with me an Otto  
FairyQueen: Me and Ilse will be over in just a bit :))  
Hot-Wheels: hope you don't mind me and Martha tagging along  
Cinnabon: of course not! I'd love to have you guys!! :)))  
\---------------  
As soon as Hanschen heard the front door unlock he knew he was done for. It didn't help that his loving and caring boyfriend was doing nothing about it either.  
Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hansi, open this door right now!!" Melitta, one of the sweetest people he's ever meet, was screaming at the top of her lungs at him to open the door.

"Promise not to kill me and maybe I will!" He yelled back cowering behind the shower current.

"I'm not making any promises!" This time it was Thea.

"What Thea means to say is that we won't kill you, we just simply want to talk." Melitta suddenly had a soothing motherly tone in her voice. At that Hanschen unlocked the door and stepped out hesitantly.

By the time he was out of the bathroom a crowd of people were standing in his living room.

"Aawww! He's almost as little as Thea and Meli!" A girl with two long dark braid cooed.

"Fuck off! I'm like 3 inches taller than them!" He shot the girl a glare.

"Still not that tall, there's a reason why your old nickname was little Hansi Rilow." This time the voice came from the ever so familiar Melchior Gabor. Who thought it was appropriate to wear jeans and a sweater in the middle of June.

"Coming from the person who is literally only an inch taller than me at the most." Hanschen shot back. "Anyways who are all of you?" 

"I'm Martha," the girl with the braids spoke up.

"And I'm Anna," a blond girl in a wheelchair introduced herself. 

"I'm Georg and this is Otto!" A slightly ginger brunette with glasses said pointing two a tall dark hair kid.

"I'm Ilse! I've heard a lot about, Hanschen." A girl with short brown hair and a smirk plastered on her face leaned in. "And this sleepyhead is Moritz." The small boy with messy dark hair gave him a weary smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all," Hanschen dead panned receiving a kick to the shin from Melitta.

Despite being teased for being short, Hanschen was actually taller than a handful of people there. The only ones taller than him was Melchior -who was barely taller than him they were basically the same height-, Otto who towered over almost everyone, Ilse, and Martha who both were only an inch or two taller. Other than that, Hanschen was taller than the rest of the people there, even if it was only half and inch for a few of them.

Other than the scolding he got from his two little sisters the night went fairly well. No one really cares that he was had a bachelor's degree in performing arts actually some of them thought it was pretty cool. That was the main thing that kept Hanschen from making a lot of friends besides the fact that he can be pretentious, narcissistic, and arrogant among other things. All being sort of side affects of growing up as the oldest in an extremely wealthy family thus making him the heir. 

Hanschen felt like this whole relationship could really last, something that he has been struggling to feel for a really long time. He was known to sleep around with people ever since what happened with Bobby Malor. He wasn't exactly proud of that fact, but it was true. But, what he has with Ernst isn't like what he had with Bobby it's so much more than that. Hanschen was finally in a happy, loving, committed relationship and he was in it for the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
